The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory proposes to continue three courses in molecular biology, molecular genetics and biochemistry, whose methodologies are important for modern cancer research, to be held in 2012 - 2016. These short, intensive courses include Mouse Development, Stem Cells & Cancer (three weeks), Novel Approaches to Eukaryotic Gene Regulation (three weeks), and Protein Purification and Characterization (two weeks). Each course prepares the student to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized techniques and concepts that can be applied to studies of growth and regulation of normal eukaryotic cells and their oncogenic counterparts. Each course has a different emphasis and serves a different need. The course on Mouse Development, Stem Cells & Cancer trains scientists to study gene regulation and development in the context of the whole organism, as well as mouse models of human disease such as cancer. The course on Novel Approaches to Eukaryotic Gene Regulation aims to teach students both in vitro and in vivo methods for analyzing gene expression, DNA-protein interactions and mutagenesis procedures for cloned genes. New methodologies such as RNAi, which is used to reduce specific gene expression in different cell types as well as the use of microarrays and gene profiling to compare normal and tumor cells, are taught. The course in Protein Purification and Characterization seeks to train students in the theory and practice of methods of protein purification and characterization. These methods can be used for the production of oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes and signaling molecules. The faculty is chosen on the basis of their contributions to and knowledge of the field covered in each course. The faculty invite lecturers who give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The lecturers have all made significant contributions to their fields. The trainees range from graduate students to senior investigators who are chosen by the course faculty from a large number of applicants. Because of the short duration of the courses, senior, as well as junior, individuals can attend and receive an intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their on their time and attention. The courses provide an unusual opportunity for scientists to retrain in another specialty or to apply the work of a new field to their own research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Modern cancer research requires investigators who are skilled in a wide variety of advanced and innovative laboratory techniques in gene expression, protein biochemistry and the development of mouse models. These Cold Spring Harbor annual short courses offer specialized training in a residential setting that immediately impacts the progress of the trainees' research. The courses also promote collaboration and exchange of ideas between faculty and trainees, and thus represent a significant and valuable investment towards accelerating cancer research by educating select cadres of researchers in the latest methods and concepts in these disciplines.